The Rocky Mountain Multiple Sclerosis Center is the only center of its type in the State of Colorado. Using the records from the center, and the Multiple Sclerosis Chapters we will estimate the prevalence of the disease in Denver and the State. If this effort is successful additional collaborative efforts will be undertaken.